


When It Comes To You

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [56]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, bros being bros, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “18 or 13, maybe something with anti or wilford??”- ectoechoAnti brags about sleeping with Wilford, then reassures Chase he’s not going to be left out.





	When It Comes To You

Anti didn’t like to think he was the kind to brag about his sexual experiences. But he was absolutely that kind of person.

His sexual experiences with Wilford were more frequent than his experiences with Dark, simply because Dark liked to be careful and methodical about the way he fucked Anti. Where as Wilford was more of the “any time, any where” kind of guy. He’d fuck on a whim, he’d top, he’d bottom, he’d Dom, he’d Sub. He was a wild card in every aspect of his life and sex was no exception.

Today, he happened to be talking to Chase about it, over a few casual beers, since Chase had a hard time taking any sort of drinking casually. It was both a nice catch up and an exercise in restraint.

“Dude, he’s crazy. And just when you think you’ve hit the bottom level of his craziness, there’s like a crazy underground garage.”

Chase looked concerned.

“That sounds like Stacy.”

“No, no! It’s like... super hot, and I’ve got no idea why it’s super hot, but he’s like... he’s like this big teddy bear with an even bigger dick and he’s fucking totally nuts! Like I’m so sure he had like a previous life thing and Darks really cryptic about it and... did I mention his dick is huge? Like, this guy is hung.”

Chase cackled and downed the rest of his beer, despite the bottle being half full.

“Ye might have mentioned it.”

Anti looked almost dreamy as he got up and grabbed both his and Chases empty beer bottles, and he walked with a half limp, half sway. Chase laughed a little with the way Anti seemed like he was walking in air. 

Chase never usually saw Anti get this... happy about new sexual partners. It was refreshing to say the least. Big dick or otherwise, Chase was happy that Anti was happy.

Anti closed the fridge door with his ass and cracked both beer bottles open with his claws and slammed his own bottle on the table, making it fizz up and spill over. Chase and Anti both cracked up laughing, as beer froth got onto Antis jeans.

Anti was cackling still as Chases laughter tampered off. Anti wasn’t so drunk that he didn’t notice.

“Ye know, this doesn’t change us.”

Chase looked up at Anti and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Us?”

“Dude, look. I know the divorce is fuckin’ tough and I know ye don’t like talkin’ about everythin’... but me bein’ with Wilford and maybe Dark and stuff... that doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna still spend special time with ye.”

Anti wiggled his eyebrows a bit at the end there, and Chase rolled his eyes.

“Ye don’t need to say it like that. In fact, I wish ye wouldn’t say it like that. I’m not some kid.”

Anti shrugged.

“Maybe not, but what I’m sayin’ is I’m still gonna fuck the shit outta ye when ye want me to.”

Chase put his head in his hands and blushed, despite no one else being around to hear Anti saying it so... crudely.

“Jeysus, Anti. Couldn’t have said it with a little more tact?”

Anti shook his head.

“No way, bro. I only get soft with ye when ye actually want me to be soft.”

At that, Chase finally cracked. He laughed, genuinely, and h wasn’t even really drunk. He had the kind of buzz going where he could hop into bed with Anti without getting too anxious about things.

“...mind if I top tonight, dude?”

Anti smirked.

“Ye know I don’t mind when it comes to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
